Give Your Love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Harapannya musnah ketika mengetahui sang pria telah menjadi milik wanita lain, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabat masa kecilnya. Bagaimana ia bisa merebut kembali pria itu jika hubungan mereka sudah terjalin sejak masih kanak-kanak dulu. Ia sangat menyayangi sang sahabat sebagaimana seorang kakak menyayangi sang adik. Sakura hanya pasrah pada takdir yang mempermainkan hatinya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruIno. Rated T+. Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cause mainstream theme. Don't like? DON'T READ!

Special for **Author noshy boy^^**

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **Enjoy It ^^**

* * *

 **Give your love**

* * *

Saat tiba Naruto segera menarik keluar sebuahsalah satu bangku dari bawah meja lalu duduk di sana. Melepas tas dari punggung lebarnya, kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa buku tebal dari dalam sana. Hari ini mereka mendapat tugas dari sekolah, dan telah berjanjian akan mengerjakannya di Cafe bersama-sama. Sial juga karena Naruto yang tiba duluan, seharusnya ia tak terburu-buru tadi. Padahal Naruto paling benci menunggu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur datang.

"Maaf, kami terlambat.."

Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menunggu sendirian sambil membaca buku, kedua teman kelompoknya itu tiba juga. Naruto sempat merasa jenuh saat tadi menunggu mereka.

"Hey, sudah lama menunggu?" Sakura Haruno duduk dihadapan Naruto, dan disusul oleh Sasuke yang juga merupakan teman kelompok mereka.

Naruto memutar matanya malas. "Menurutmu." Ia menjawab begitu cuek, Sakura meringis karenanya.

"Maaf Naru, tadi kami terjebak macet.." Jelas gadis itu, namun diacuhkan. Naruto kesal karena telah dibuat menunggu, padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan sampai di Cafe pada jam yang tepat, namun nyatanya malah ia yang menunggu.

"Hey, kau sudah pesan minuman untuk kami berdua?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Pesan sendiri." Dan Naruto menjawab dengan jutek.

Sakura memanyunkan bibir mungilnya melihat sikap Naruto. "Huh, dasar pengambekan." Cibirannya mendapat lirikan tajam dari si empu yang dimaksud. Ia nyengir melihatnya.

Selang beberapa menit ketiganya pun memulai tugas bersama-sama, tak luput pula dari canda tawa yang meramaikan suasana. Namun tampaknya Naruto lebih banyak diam hari ini, hanya Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang terlihat asyik, sementara Naruto terus bungkam di tengah mengerjakan soal. Sakura yang menyadari sikap Naruto sedikit merasa tak nyaman, terlebih tak sedikit pun dia mau menatap ke arah mereka.

"Naru, kau kenapa?" Pria itu hanya melirik Sakura yang bertanya. "Apa kau sakit?" Sakura menyosor, lalu meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Naruto. "Hmm, tidak panas?" Dahi lebarnya berkerut.

Naruto menarik kepala, mengakibatkan setuhan Sakura terlepas darinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan sok perhatian begitu." Gadis itu berdesis tak suka mendengar jawaban angkuh tersebut.

"Ghh, dasar Naruto.." Pria itu tak mengindah, dan mencuekinya begitu saja. Sakura kembali duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura, bisa kau tolong aku sebentar.." Sasuke tampak menyodorkan buku kepada Sakura, lalu memberikan pena. "Tolong catat ini sebagai contoh, aku takut lupa."

Sakura menerimanya. "Baiklah." Ia mendekatkan kursi pada Sasuke, sehingga keduanya berdempatan rapat. Naruto risih melihat mereka begitu dekat, persis seperti orang pacaran. Sakura hanya fokus pada tugasnya yang menyalin catatan dari tablet, karena tanpa catatan itu kelompok mereka tak berarti apa-apa.

Naruto menghentikan pekerjannya sesat, lalu menegakan kepala. "Kalian berdua pacaran?" Tanyanya begitu ketus. Sakura terhenti, sementara Sasuke tampak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Mencerna selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya senyum Sasuke terkembang. Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat wajah, lalu merangkul bahu Sakura. "Iya, kami memang pacaran. Iya kan, Sakura?" Gadis itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan horror. Dia tampak shock.

Naruto mengehembuskan nafas, dan memilih kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yaitu menyelesaikan sketsa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino dibuat terkejut oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya dari belakang, tentu saja ia terkejut karena tidak tahu. Sakura cengengesan, sementara Ino tampak kesal pada sang sahabat. "Jidat, aku terkejut tahu!" Gadis blonde itu menutur sebal, dan hanya di balas dengan cengir kuda.

Sakura menegakan kepala, menatap ke atas langit biru. Melihat warna biru _shappire_ membuatnya teringat pada seseorang. Seketika Sakura tersenyum. "Pig, mencintai seseorang itu sangat menyenangkan tapi terkadang bisa juga sangat menyakitkan."

Ino menoleh, dan menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Itu lohh, orang yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu waktu itu.." Ia melirik sang sahabat, tak pula dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi mulusnya.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah memberitahu nama nya padaku.." Ino mencibir, merasa kesal pada Sakura. Padahal dia kerap mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang seorang pria yang dia sukai secara diam-diam, namun tak sedikit pun terniat di hatinya untuk mengatakan nama orang itu. Sakura hanya mengatakan bahwa 'dia' juga teman sekelas mereka, dan agak pendiam. Yang Ino tahu ada beberapa pria pendiam di kelas mereka.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu, sabar saja ya.." Sakura terkikik.

Ino memutar mata dengan malas. "Memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang?"

Sakura menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya dari Ino. "Umm.. a-aku malu." Ino menahan tawa begitu mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Tak ia sangka ternyata sahabat masa kecilnya itu bisa juga malu bila mengenai seorang pria, padahal sudah lama sekali mereka bersahabat. Bahkan sudah seperti saudara.

Ino tersenyum jahil. "Hee, aku dengar kau sedang dekat dengan Sasuke. Apa mungkin dia?"

Sontak, Sakura tersentak. Buru-buru ia mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangan sambil menggelengkan kepala— tak membenarkan persangkaan terasebut. "D-demi Tuhan, bukan Sasuke Ino.." Rautnya terlihat begitu serius, karena begitulah cara Sakura meyakinkan.

"Hmm, kipikir dia." Ino mengangkat bahu.

Sakura menarik nafas lega. "Siapa yang bilang padamu?"

"Temanmu.."

"Siapa?" Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Naruto." Gadis merah muda itu memejamkan mata. Sudah ia duga, pasti Naruto. "Dia bilang kalian pacaran.." Sakura berdesis. Ini tuduhan yang sangat serius.

"Malam itu Sasuke hanya bercanda.."

"Kupikir kalian serius." Ino tampak tak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu. "Bukan hanya kau, Sakura." Sang sahabat meliriknya. Ino tersipu. "Aku juga sedang menyukai seseorang, dan kami baru saja jadian." Paparnya dengan girang, membuat senyum Sakura merekah begitu lebar. Ia senang karena bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang sedang dilema.

"Kyaah! Ino, siapa pria yang kurang beruntung itu?" Bibir mungil Ino kontan memanyun. Sakura nyengir, lalu merangkul bahu Ino sambil tertawa cengengesan. "Katakan siapa dia? Apa dia tampan?"

"Ya, dia tampan.." Ino merona. "Setampan pangeran." Kedua matanya berbinar-binar, Sakura menatapnya dengan horror. Ino bisa menjadi sangat ekstrim bila sedang jatuh cinta.

Sakura memutar mata bosan. "Sebutkan siapa namanya, jangan hanya bilang dia tampan." Cibirnya datar. Ino meringis karenanya.

"Kau mau tahu?" Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias. "Na—"

"Ino!?"

Keduanya tersentak. Sakura memutar kepala ke belakang, sementara Ino terlihat kegirangan sendiri. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab. "Kalian sedang apa? Bukannya pulang tapi malah bergosip di sini."

Sakura tak menanggpi, ia dibuat sibuk dengan fikiran nya. Memikirkan soal Naruto, bagaimana bisa lelaki pirang itu hanya menyebut nama Ino, padahal ia juga ada di sini. Menurutnya ini sangatlah aneh.

Ino berlari melewati Sakura demi menghampiri Naruto. Sang sahabat semakin heran, terlebih ketika Ino mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi berkumis Naruto. Itu pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan di mata Sakura, karena pada kenyataannya ia mencintai Naruto. Sang pria tahu akan hal tersebut, namun dia diam saja dan tak ingin menanggapinya karena satu alasan.

"P-pig, jangan bilang.." Gadis pirang itu tak menjawab, namun Sakura dapat mengerti melalui isyarat gadis itu. Tatapan penuh cinta di matanya terlukis begitu jelas. Sakura mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya sedang terluka, dan ia berpura-pura terlihat bahagia bersama Ino meski sebenarnya ia terpuruk. Gadis merah muda itu telah hancur begitu mengetahui pria yang dicintai olehnya kini telah menjadi milik orang lain. Wanita itu sahabatnya sejak kecil, sosok yang ia sayangi selayaknya saudara. Mereka bahkan tak pernah terpisah.

Naruto menatap sayu pada Sakura. Rasa bersalah terhadap gadis itu seakan mengoyak hatinya, terlebih ia juga mencintainya sebagaimana gadis itu mencintai dirinya.

Sakura menggigit bibir dengan keras, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Saku—"

"Selamat ya.." Naruto terdiam kala Sakura menyela kalimatnya. Sakura tampak gelagapan, kebingungan bagaimana cara ia mengatasi perasaannya sendiri. Hatinya menjerit pilu. "Ahh! Maaf ya, sebaiknya aku pulang duluan." Baru saja Ino hendak membuka suara, tiba-tiba Sakura berlari melaluinya. "Nikmati kebersamaan kalian, dan sampai jumpa besok." Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan, namun tanpa menatap ke arah mereka.

Air mata yang menahan kepala Sakura agar tak berputar melihat kedua insan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan. Kali ini tak satu pun ada yang bersuara, bahkan Sakura sekali pun. Sasuke yang memang sedari awal pendiam hanya fokus pada tugasnya, sementara Sakura sejak tadi melamun tanpa henti. Dia masih belum percaya dengan kejadian tadi siang, rasanya aneh ketika tahu Ino juga menyukai Naruto. Seharusnya ia tahu sejak awal, dengan begitu ia yang akan lebih dulu memiliki Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mana mungkin ia menikung sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki. "Sakura, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke toilet?" Pintanya pada sang teman. Sakura mengangguk, lalu ikut berdiri. "Maaf, soalnya baru sekali ini aku ke rumahmu." Dia hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Naruto menyadari itu, hari ini Sakura menjadi sangat pendiam. Biasanya dia suka berceloteh panjang, terutama kepadanya. Gadis itu gemar menceramahinya masalah kesehatan, bahkan makannya juga di atur.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Sakura sambil menyerngitkan kening. Sungguh, ia tak betah menghadapi sikap dingin Sakura. "Hey, kau sakit?" Kepala merah muda itu menggeleng, menjelaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

 _"Aku memang sedang sakit.."_

Sakura berhenti melangkah kala tiba di depan pintu toilet. "Jangan pergi sebelum aku selesai." Pinta lelaki itu terhadapnya.

"Baiklah.." Naruto masuk, meninggalkan Sakura di luar sana.

 _"Aku sakit karena dirimu, Naruto.."_

Sepasang kelopak lentik tersebut terkatup, kemudian empunya menarik nafas. Rasanya mau menangis, namun Sakura malu melakukannya. Apa yang ia tangiskan? Naruto? Tidak! Seharusnya ia tak menangisi lelaki itu. Sakura wanita yang kuat, pantang untuknya menangisi orang yang telah melukai hatinya.

"GYAAAAHH!" Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan membahana dari dalam kamar mandi. "SAKURA...!" Naruto berteriak histeris memanggil namanya. Gadis itu bergegas menyusulnya ke dalam.

 **BRAKK!**

"Naruto, ada apa!?"

 **Grephh!**

"Uhh!" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura. Wajah tampannya bersembunyi dibalik leher jenjang gadis itu. Tubuh Sakura membeku, terlebih ini adalah kali pertamanya Naruto memeluk dirinya. Hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi. Enggan untuknya melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia membalas pelukan erat tersebut dengan cara melingkarkan pergelangan pada bahu lebarnya.

"Sakura.." Naruto mengangkat wajah, tak lagi bersembunyi. "I-itu, ada k-kecoa." Cicitnya begitu pelan. Pipinya merona. Sakura sweatdropp. Baru ia sadari, Naruto sangat geli pada hewan bersayap tersebut. Itulah salah satu kelemahan Naruto yang ia ketahui. Hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

"Ya ampun, Naruto.." Sakura meraih gayung, lalu mengerahkan pantat gayung tersebut tepat pada kecoa yang tadi membuat Naruto histeris. "Kecoa saja di takuti."

 **Tapph!**

Alhasil, sekali dipukul hewan tak berdosa tersebut tepar di lantai. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Ngeri Saku, apalagi kalau terbang." Paparnya sambil menggeliat. Sungguh, ia benar-benar takut pada kecoa. Bersyukur ada Sakura yang pemberani, dan tak segan mau membunuhkan untuknya. Moment konyol itu kerap sekali terjadi, apalagi di sekolahan.

Sakura menepuk-nepukan tangan, lalu berbalik— kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto. "Dia tidak menggigit kok." Ia tertawa geli, Naruto mendengus karenanya.

"Sakura.." Pria itu meraih tangan Sakura, dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Ia merapatkan diri pada sang gadis. "Kau tahu bukan?" Ia menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya.

Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, membuat dia terheran seketika. Alis tipis Naruto saling bertaut. "Cepatlah, kasihan Sasuke sendirian.."

Gadis itu hendak keluar, namun Naruto bergegas menahannya. "Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku?"

Sakura menahan nafas, mencoba menenangkan gemuruh yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. "Kau dan aku berbeda, jadi jangan samakan kita berdua.." Kemudian ia menarik pergelangannya dari pegangan Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Nikmati hidup barumu bersama Ino, dan biarkan aku sendiri. Jangan pernah lagi kau menggangguku." Naruto tercenung mendengarnya. "Kau tahu? Kau telah menghancurkanku, Naru.."

"Saku, biar kujel—"

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, Naruto!"

Dan akhirnya tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan ketika Sakura berlari meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa melihat kepergian gadis itu. Bodoh, entah kenapa ia bisa setega itu menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Padahal mereka saling mencintai, dan keduanya pun tahu satu— sama lain akan hal tersebut. Namun karena ujian sekolah sudah dekat, maka mereka tak ingin terikat dalam hubungan. Untuk saat ini mereka cukup berteman dekat saja, itulah pilihan Naruto hingga tak kunjung menyatakan perasaan kepada Sakura.

Sejujurnya, Naruto memilih Ino karena ia terluka saat mengingat ucapan Sasuke kemarin hari. Hanya itu saja..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" Ino memutar tubuh rampingnya, meminta penilaian dari Shion. Sudah belasan baju ia coba kenakan, namun tak satu pun ada yang cocok. Begitu kata Shion. "Ayolah, aku harap ini yang terakhir.." Keluhnya begitu menyadari ini adalah dress terakhir, masalahnya ia belum sempat pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja. Ujian nasional yang membuatnya terkurung di rumah.

Shion bangun lalu duduk dihadapan Ino. "Hmmm.." Ia bergumam di tengah menikmati lolipop mini di dalam mulutnya. "Kurang, cari yang lain." Kemudian ia kembali merebahkan diri, berbaring telentang sembari bermain _gedget._

Dada Ino membusung, lalu nafasnya tertarik panjang. "Ya ampun, harus 'kah aku memakai dress Ibuku untuk menghadiri acara perkumpulan kita? Ini sudah yang terakhir, dan tak satu pun kau bilang ada yang cocok untukku." Shion tak mengindah tuturan tersebut. Well, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang menurutnya cocok dan tak cocok.

"Gomene Ino, aku hanya ingin jujur padamu." Shion kembali duduk, sementara Sakura tampak enggan ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. "Hahh, kali ini kau tanya saja pada Sakura, aku mau menelfon Sai.." Gadis blonde itu menuruni ranjang, meninggalkan Sakura bersama Ino di sana.

Ino duduk di dekat Sakura. " _Forehead_ , kira-kira penampilan seperti apa yang Naruto suka? Kau tahulah, malam ini aku dia menetapkan tatapannya padaku." Hati Sakura menclos kala mendengar paparan tersebut. "Kalian 'kan satu kelompok, dan lumayan dekat juga. Jadi, aku harap kau tahu selera Naruto pada wanita.."

"Tidak ribet, dia suka dengan wanita yang natural." Sakura tersenyum berat. Memang benar, Naruto suka wanita yang natural seperti dirinya.

"Hm, jadi malam ini aku harud berdandan alakadarnya saja, begitu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Seperti itulah.." Jawabnya. " _Pig_ , kuberi tahu 1 rahasia. Naruto suka melihat wanita mengenakan baju warna merah, manis katanya."

"Apa!?" Ino kaget. Sangking kagetnya ia sampai tak sadar melepaskan pekikan. "Aduhh! Bagaimana ini? Dress biruku masih lembab, baru tadi siang aku cuci." Tawa Sakura lolos melihat Ino kelabakan. Shion yang baru masuk dibuat heran oleh keadaan kamar yang tadinya sepi kini terdengar ramai.

Sakura tampak menikmati tawanya. Tawa terpaksa yang digunakan sebagai topeng kepedihan..

"Siapa yang suka warna merah?"

Hening. Kepala pirang Shion memiring, Sakura terkekeh melihatnya. "Ino dan Na—"

" _FOREHEAD!_ " Ino melompati kasur, lalu merangkul bahu Sakura dan mengajaknya berpaling membelakangi Shion. "Shht! Jangan bilang ke semua orang tentang hubungan kami, cukup kau saja yang tahu." Ia berbisik pelan, membuat Shion semakin penasaran karena mereka. "Dia belum siap untuk itu, tunggu waktu yang tepat baru semuanya boleh tahu.." Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Ck, kalian bicara apa sih?" Shion menyerobot, ingin ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Ino melepaskan Sakura, kemudian tertawa gelak karena berhasil lolos. Gadis pirang berponi rata itu mengambek. "Kalian jahat." Tuturnya dengan bibir manyun. Sakura tertawa, lalu meraih laptop dan memainkannya.

Gadis merah muda itu mencoba untuk tersenyum walau hatinya sedang terluka parah, sebab hanya dengan berpura-pura bahagialah ia mampu melewati ini semua. Sirna sudah bayang-bayangnya bersama Naruto, hanya sisa luka yang selamanya akan membekas di hatinya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk begitu usai menarik salah satu kursi. Dia baru saja tiba, sementara Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah lama tiba duluan. "Para wanita belum datang?"

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin." Sai mengangkat bahu, kurang yakin.

Dan benar saja, belum lama Sai mengatakan para wanita datang memasuki cafe. Tidak ramai, hanya beberapa orang saja.

Baru hendak duduk di dekat Naruto seketika niat Sakura urung begitu teringat pada Ino. Ia beralih lalu duduk disebelah Sai, sementara Ino yang mengambil alih tempatnya tadi. Naruto tersenyum pada Ino, membuat dada Sakura sesak karenanya. Kali ini pria pelit senyum itu mudah sekali memberikan senyumnya kepada wanita lain.

"Naruto, kau mau pesan apa?" Ino bertanya pada Naruto disela membaca menu.

"Samakan saja dengan pesanan Sakura.." Gadis yang namanya disebut itu sukses kaget. Naruto tersenyum, namun tidak dengan Ino. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Dia pasti cemburu.

Sakura berdiri. "Maaf, aku mau ke toilet sebentar.." Pamitnya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan cafe.

Saat meraih gelas minuman, tanpa sengaja Naruto menumpahkan air tersebut di celananya. Alhasil, celanananya jadi sedikit basah dan lengket karena terkena manisan. Ia mengumpat. Ino menarik tissue, dan mengelapkan celana Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tak apa Ino, aku akan membersihkannya di toilet.."

"Baiklah." Balas gadis pirang itu.

Shion mendekatkan bangkunya pada Ino. "Hey, kalian berdua terlihat dekat. Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?"

"Benar, aku juga merasakannya." Karin menimpal.

Ino mengibaskan tangan. "Kalian apaan sih, mungkin cuma perasaan. Aku dan Naruto hanya berteman, sama seperti kita."

"Perhatianmu pada Naruto menunjukan bahwa kalian tak cuma berteman.." Ino bungkam kala Sasuke berhasil memojokannya dengan kalimat vulgar. Padahal ini semua tak seperti yang mereka pikirkan, hanya saja...

"Akan kujelaskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukhh!**

"Uhh!" Naruto menahan kedua lengan Sakura dengan cepat kala menyadari sang gadis hendak jatuh terhuyung akibat menubruknya tanpa sengaja. Sakura meringis— merasakan nyeri di keningnya yang terbentur dagu lancip Naruto.

"Saku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Sakit?"

"Sedikit.." Jawab gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku tak melihatmu tadi."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Aku yang salah.." Ucapnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Naru, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing.." Mendengarnya membuat wajah cemas Sakura terlukis di paras cantiknya. "Jangan khawatir, ini sudah biasa terjadi." Timpalnya begitu menyadari kecemasan Sakura. Padahal ia berbohong, tapi respons Sakura begitu serius.

"Kau serius baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengangguk, namun masih belum cukup bagi Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku akan mengantarmu.."

"Tidak!" Naruto menahan pergelangan Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja, kita di si— akhh!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak "Naruto! Apa yang sakit hah? Katakan padaku!" Ia begitu panik. Naruto mencengkram dada, lalu memeluk Sakura sambil merintih. Bersyukur tak ada orang yang melihat mereka di lorong remang tersebut.

"Sakura, aku sakit.." Pelukan Naruto mengerat. "Sakit sekali." Gadis itu meringis. Melihat Naruto sakit seperti ini ia pun ikut sakit, entah kenapa bisa seperti itu. "Rasanya begitu sakit kehilangan dirimu. Rasa perih ini bersarang di di dalam sini." Naruto meraih tangan Sakura untuk memegangkan ke dada hangatnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ia melepas pelukannya, dan menatap gadis itu dengan sorot teduh.

"Naruto..."

Pria itu menyelipkan helaian merah muda milik Sakura, lalu beralih menyentuh bibir _peach_ nya. "Apapun yang terjadi kumohon jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku. Selamanya kau akan mencintaiku, dan selamanya juga aku akan mencintaimu." Naruto menunduk, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu telah terhipnotis oleh tatapan dan ucapan. Pikirannya hilang dan hanya ada Naruto seorang.

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menahan nafas sebelum memulai.

Saat berhasil menyadarkan diri, Sakura langsung mendorong dada Naruto. Namun sebelum itu dia sempat memberi lumatan lembut terhadap bibirnya. Sakura sangat menyesali apa yang baru saja mereka lalukan, karena sama saja ia telah mengkhianati persahabatannya bersama Ino. Ia merasa tak pantas disebut sahabat, rasa bersalah ini sangat menyiksa dirinya. Mencintai kekasih sahabatnya bukanlah hal yang benar.

Sakura mengelap bibirnya di tengah shock. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau bersama Ino!" Ucapnya dengan nada meninggi.

Sakura yang merasa muak melihat Naruto hanya diam tanpa kata pun bergegas mengambil langkah. Dia pergi meninggalkan pria yang ia cintai, namun hanya raga, sementara hatinya masih tetap mendambakan lelaki itu.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sakura benar-benar membuatnya gila..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jprett!**

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotonya. Shion dan Karin bergegas menghampirinya, ingin melihat hasil foto mereka. "Waaa, cantik sekali." Ujar sang gadis Uzumaki. "Sakura, sekarang giliranmu."

Sakura menolak. "Tidak, kalian saja.."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang tidak mood.." Sakura menyerahkan ponsel Shion kepada si pemilik. "Di mana Ino?"

"Di mobil.."

"Ohh, terimakasih." Kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk mendatangi mobil yang dikatakan oleh Shion ada Ino di dalamnya. Ia ingin curhat kepada gadis pirang itu, karena cuma dia yang mengerti akan dirinya.

"Apa ini?" Ino menimang kotak kecil yang berbungkus manis di tangannya. _Aquamarine_ miliknya begitu intens mengamati benda petak bermotif bunga tersebut.

"Itu hadiah.." Ino melirik Naruto yang kini tengah duduk disebelahnya. "Kau pasti tahu." Lanjut pria itu lalu tersenyum. Ino terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian ia ikut tersenyum. Inilah yang sejak kemarin ia inginkan.

Saat meraih ponsel miliknya, tangan Naruto yang licin membuat pegangannya terhadap ponsel terlepas. Alhasil, _gedget_ mewah tersebut pun jatuh di lantai mobil— tepat di kaki Ino.

Naruto merangkak ke bawah untuk mengambil ponsel, sementara Ino hanya melihatnya dari atas, namun sama sekali tak bergerak. Ia ingin membuka kotak kecil itu, dan mengenakan benda di dalamnya sekarang juga.

Sakura yang baru tiba di tempat parkir tampak shock dengan apa yang saat ini ia lihat. Dari luar mobil Naruto dan Ino terlihat seperti sedang bercumbu, terlebih melihat Naruto berada diantara kedua selangkangan Ino. Pemandangan yang begitu jelas terlihat dari samping, dan itu sangat menyakiti Sakura. Baru tadi Naruto menciumnya, dan sekarang dia mencumbu Ino di tempat sepi ini.

Tak sadar 'kah mereka bahwa disisi lain ada hati yang terluka?

Gadis yang tengah salah paham itu pun membekap rapat mulutnya untuk menahan suara isak tangis. Air asin mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya, dan membasahi pipinya. Rasa ngilu di dadanya makin ketara, dan lagi setelah Naruto beranjak Ino memberi senyum malu-malu pada Naruto. Kemesraan mereka membuat luka di hati Sakura menganga semakin lebar. Mereka bercinta tanpa memikirkan segalanya, bahkan Naruto yang jelas-jelas mengetahui perasaan Sakura kepadanya hanya acuh.

"Hiks, dasar bodoh.."

Sakura berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga, lari dari kenyataan yang menghantarnya pada luka dalam. Air matanya semakin banyak berjatuhan. Ia terus berlari tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan, entah kemana kedua kaki itu akan membawanya pergi. Kemana pun itu Sakura akan mengikutinya, bahkan ke pintu ajal sekali pun.

 **TOOT!**

Dan disinilah kedua kaki itu menghentikan langkah Sakura, tepat di tengah jalan raya. Sebuah truk beroda delapan melaju kencang ke arahnya berdiri. Sakura membeku sambil terbelalak. Seperti ada yang sedang menahan kedua kakinya hingga tak sedikit pun ia bisa bergerak.

 _"Kami - Sama, tolong aku..."_

 **CKIIT!**

 **BLARRR!**

Puluhan orang berlarian mendatangi tempat kejadian kecelakaan. Salah satu diantara mereka segera menghubungi _Ambulance._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cklekk!**

Mebuki menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mendapati Naruto di sana. "Bibi.." Sapa pria muda itu terhadapnya. Mebuki tersenyum lalu berdiri. Wanita setengah baya itu tahu 'mereka' butuh waktu untuk berdua.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja.." Ujar Nyonya Haruno tersebut. Semalam saat kecelakaan Sakura di tangani dengan cepat oleh doktet. Bersyukur gadis itu hanya tersenggol body truk, sementara kendaraan berkuatan kuda itu oleng ke samping lalu menabrak tiang listrik yang terdiri di pinggir jalan. Sedikit banyaknya juga mengenai salah satu dinding kaca milik toko hingga pecah berhambur, sementara Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri terlempar di pinggir jalan dan kepalanya membentur sudut aspal. Sempat juga dia mengalami pendarahan di kepala.

"Aku turut bahagia.." Balas pria muda tersebut lega. Semalaman di rawat di rumah sakit membuat keadaan Sakura semakin membaik, Naruto bahagia mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu ya.." Naruto mengangguk, kemudian Mebuki melewatinya sembari tersenyum kala mendengar ucapan _terimakasih_ dari pemuda pirang dibelakangnya.

"Hello.."

Senyum Sakura sempat merekah lebar melihat kedatangan Naruto, namun ketika bayangan semalam kembali menghantui benaknya senyum manis di bibirnya lenyap seketika. Rasa sakit itu kembali ia rasakan di dadanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto duduk di kursi, lalu meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Percaya atau tidak, semalaman ia tak pulang kerumah demi menemani Sakura. Cintalah yang membuatnya rela melakukan apapun tanpa peduli terhadap diri sendiri. Tadi ia hanya keluar sebentar untuk memesan makanan. Sakura butuh makan.

"Kepalaku masih agak sakit.." Balas gadis merah muda itu. Naruto mengangkat tangan Sakura, mencium punggungnya setelah itu. Sakura tersenyum pedih, ingin menolak perlakuan Naruto namun ia tak memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk melakukan itu.

Naruto beranjak, dan berpindah duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Ia bertanya disela memberi balaian lembut terhadap rambut _soft pink_ milik sang gadis. "Kau tahu, rasanya aku seperti mau mati saat mengetahui hal ini. Kau membuatku cemas bukan kepalang, seperti orang gila tanpa pikiran." Naruto bahkan masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, sebagaimana kalapnya ia semalam saat mendengar kabar buruk mengenai Sakura.

Gadis itu memegang tangan lebar Naruto, lalu bergantian menggengamnya. Seketika Sakura melupakan penyebab ia kecelakaan, perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya seperti sebuah silap mata yang bisa memanipulasi pikiran. Ia lemah terhadap Naruto.

"Di mana Ino?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahu. "Entahlah.."

Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto, lalu mengusapnya. "Naru, apa kau bahagia bersama Ino?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala. "Sama sekali tidak, hanya bersamamu aku bahagia."

"Ini pilihanmu.." Hati Naruto menclos mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku." Ucap gadis itu sedih.

Naruto menggapai pergelangan kurus Sakura. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Saku.." Usai memberi bisikan ia lalu mengecup bibir mungil Sakura, namun hanya sejenak. "Selamanya akan tetap cinta." Ia tersenyum tulus.

Sakura balas tersenyum, bahkan lebih tulus. "Aku juga selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu." Naruto bahagia mendengarnya. "Aishiteru, Naru.." Lanjut gadis itu. Ia sadar mengatakannya, dan ia juga sadar apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

Bermain cinta dibelakang Ino..

Di sela membalas pagutan tersebut Sakura mencoba membagi perasaan hangat ini kepada Naruto. Ia yang dengan bernafsunya menyerang bibir Naruto sembari memeluk lehernya yang kokoh. Sementara dengan Naruto sendiri, dia tampak menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mereka melupakan segalanya, keegoisan cinta yang telah membutakan hati dan perasaan mereka. Sudah cukup Sakura hidup dalam keterpurukan, dan sekarang ia ingin bahagia bersama Naruro yang ia cintai. Biarlah ia menjadi wanita egois, ia tak peduli akan hal tersebut.

Setelah merasa cukup berciuman nya, keduanya pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sakura yang tengah bersemu padam mencoba bersembunyi dari tatapan Naruto. Ia memeluk leher lelaki itu, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukannya. Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura, lalu membalas pelukan erat darinya. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat mencintai gadis ini, dan tak ingin sampai kelihangan sosoknya yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Pintu kamar tersebut telah lama terbuka, terlihat Ino yang kini sedang menyaksikan kemeseraan kedua insan di dalam sana. Dia menyaksikan semua yang mereka lakukan. Bibirnya bergetar, dan air matanya jatuh menetes.

" _Forehead_.."

Sontak, keduanya ancap menoleh ke asal panggilan tersebut. Dan benar saja dugaan Sakura, kedatangan Ino membuatnya merasa bersalah. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri? Demi Tuhan, cintanya kepada Naruto lah yang membuatnya antara sadar dan tak sadar melalukan hal sekeji itu.

"Ino!" Gadis pirang berkuncir itu berlari, namun malah ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Air matanya begitu deras mengalir.

 **Grepph!**

"Hiks, kumohon maafkan aku.." Dahi lebar Sakura menyerngit. Bukan 'kah yang sepatutnya minta maaf itu dirinya? "Aku tak bisa menolak saat Naruto memaksaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya." Kedua mata Sakura membulat. Ino yang sedang memeluk erat Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu sang sahabat. Gara-gara sandiwara yang mereka mainkan membuat Sakura celaka. Ia tahu bawah pada malam itu Sakura melihat mereka di mobil, tapi Naruto menyuruhnya agar tutup mulut. Niat lelaki itu hanya ingin membuat Sakura cemburu, sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan sewaktu Sasuke berbual.

"T-tunggu dulu, tunggu.." Sakura menjauhkan Ino darinya, melepas pelukan gadis itu. "Ino, apa maksudnya dengan berpura-pura? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Ino menyeka air mata dari pipinya. "Katakan, apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura mendesaknya tak sabar.

Ino menggapai tangan Sakura, lalu menggenggamnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia dan Naruto berseberangan. "Waktu itu Naruto datang kepadaku, dan memaksaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Naruto melakukan itu semata-mata hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang dia rasakan ketika Sasuke berbohong mengenai hubungan kalian.." Naruto meringis mendengar paparan panjang lebar tersebut. "Dan, dan..." Ino kembali tersedu.

"Dan apa, Ino!?" Sakura dibuat sangat penasaran oleh Ino.

"Dan... huweee, Sakura..." Gadis ponytail itu kembali menghambur ke pelukan Sakura. "Kami harus terlihat mesra bila di depanmu, kata Naruto dia akan memberikan aku cincin yang kemarin aku inginkan saat belanja bersamamu sebagai bayaran kerjaku, dan dia memberikan cincin itu padaku tadi malam."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk canggung. "Eumm.. yang kau lihat itu tidak benar, kau sudah salah paham pada kami, Saku." Naruto tertawa kaku ketika mendapat picingan tajam dari sepasang _emerald_ dihadapannya. "Eerr, gomene." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

Saat ini Sakura hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia terjebak dalam permainan Naruto, dan bagaimana bisa Ino setega itu pada dirinya? Merebut pria yang ia cintai darinya, walau hanya sandiwara tetapi sakitnya tidak main-main. Ia bahkan pernah berkepikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Sungguh, ini bukanlah akting lawakan yang lucu. Pedih yang Sakura derita benar-benar menusuk hati.

Naruto berjengit ketika merasakan genggaman geram terhadap tangannya. Aura gelap dan membunuh mengelilingi tempat mereka, Ino yang juga dapat merasakannya tengah bergidik ngeri dalam pelukan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu seperti hendak meremukan jari-jemari tangan Naruto dengan genggaman mematikannya.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Naruto meneguk ludah, sedangkan Ino tengah berkeringat dingin. Perasaan mereka menjadi tidak enak, hawa panas dari Sakura serasa seperti membakar kamar ini. Mereka dikelilingi oleh kobaran api amarah.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima hukuman dari kesalahan yang telah diperbuat olehnya..

* * *

– _ **END–**_

* * *

 **A/N**

Hy Minna-san ^_^

Nahh, berhubung minggu depan sudah memasuki bulan suci _Ramadhan_ , saya yg bernama Asti Okta Via mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Minna-san. Maaf yakk kalo saya punya banyak salah pada kalian semua, karena kita semua sebagai manusia biasa tak pernah luput dari kesalahan dan dosa :)

Wkwk.. itu aja, sampai jumpa minggu depan dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Jaa Minna-san ^_^


End file.
